


Like Sleeping

by chronicAngel (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Do you have to put spoilers on something that ended a year ago?, Drabble, Gen, Sad, kind of, talking about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chronicAngel





	Like Sleeping

AC: :33 < what was dying like?  
AA: what?  
AC: :33 < what was dying like?  
AA: what? why d0 y0u want t0 kn0w that?  
AC: :33 < i dunno!  
AC: :33 < im just curious.  
AA: curi0sity killed the cat y0u kn0w  
AC: :33 < aradia! i just wanna know, okay?  
AA: fine  
AA: it was...  
AA: well  
AA: like sleeping  
AC: :33 < like sl33ping?  
AA: indeed  
AA: alth0ugh  
AA: i guess y0ull find that 0ut 0n y0ur 0wn s00n


End file.
